The present invention is related to electromagnetic radiation detectors and methods of making the same. In particular, the present invention is directed to detectors exhibiting improved performance when used in scanning or imaging systems.
In recent years, scanning or imaging systems using photodetectors have attained considerable importance. Systems operating both in the visible and infrared portions of the electromagnetic specturm have been developed.
In infrared imaging systems, for example, an infrared detector or an array of detectors is optically scanned to expose the detector or detectors to a field of view. The electrical signals derived from the detector or detectors are processed to generate an image of the scene observed by the detectors.